fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heavy Armor
__TOC__ My Dear Waston Can anyone confirm when/where a Heavy Armor wields the Watson Auto-Shotgun? I don't remember fighting a shotgun-toting heavy in any of the games, though, the last time I played either expansion was over a year ago. Also, I'd like to suggest that the new model of the Heavy Armor not be used as the character portrait until release of Project Origin. I say that because the model itself is liable to undergo further changes during PO's development, and, therefore, nothing is finalized. I would recommend keeping the image, but coupling it with the Project Origin section of the article, and, instead, using the original F.E.A.R. model for the time being. Blackhound 19:38, 30 September 2008 (UTC) i thinkl it was interval 3 well it was in the hospital level in extraction point The Watson Auto-Shotgun Heavies show up in the PS3 bonus mission you can check out youtube for the videos if you want. As for the picture your right I'll change it tomorrow or you can do it when ever. Seven279 11:05, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Psh...PS3. I don't remember ever seeing the Watson in the 360 games :(. Was it added into singleplayer in a patch in Perseus Mandate or anything? I know it's in some of the instant actions and multiplayer maps. When I started the playthrough I'm on right now for FEAR, I saw the Watson in the weapons list and got so psyched that there was a new weapon, but then I realized it was only in multiplayer after researching it. Blackhound 19:12, 3 October 2008 (UTC) in the hospital a heavy had a VK-12 shot gun thats the gun i was talking about Yeah PS3 is the worst version of the game its funny how they don't get patches and such to support it. Was the auto shotgun patched into the multiplayer for Xbox? I didn't realize, I wish they'd give us the PS3 bonus mission it looked pretty cool. Seven279 00:03, 4 October 2008 (UTC) yeah well i say we be meciful and not talk about the PS3 as people who have one will feel pretty down and out that might lead to some bad news reports on tv LOL PO Heavy After this was released - see left - I like most assumed that was the new heavy but there are now two screens on the official PO page - see right -that are both labeled "heavy" with one also having the subtext "The Heavy Armor from the first game got an upgrade" can we still be sure what the heavy look like in PO? Seven279 07:58, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Wait so both captions for both screenshots say the same thing on the site? And they're on the same page...? Blackhound 02:09, 7 November 2008 (UTC) The two on the right are from http://www.projectorigincommunity.com/screenshots.html and the one on the left is from http://au.media.pc.ign.com/media/812/812589/imgs_1.html Seven279 05:02, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Huhm...well I'm not sure what to think :\... the captions say Heavy, but the IGN screenshot is a direct comparison. Do you think we should remove the screenshot? Or add both? If Monolith did overhaul the look again, just goes to show that development content can indeed change just like that, eh? Blackhound 20:21, 7 November 2008 (UTC) wait this might be the riot heavy from the non canon that the new team figured add it in like this because they want to keep multiple enemy sub types to keep players on their toes and not to allow them to make a full proff strategy The heavy armor that appears in our main PO section seems from my game play is a shot gun soldier not a heavy ,because after a two or three head shots from the PK470 they fall dead and this is on medium difficulty.Derekproxy 13:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, the Replica Soldier shown discussed in the FEAR 2 section of the article is just a normal Replica type. They usually carry shotguns and may have slightly more health but they are most definitely not Heavies. I reccomend someone ammend the article with new description and picture. Hmm, yes, i had the same mistake with the identities with those two, The one that looks like a diving suit is the heavy armour, and the other one could be a soldier wearing heavy armour-- so it could be a type of lighter heavy trooper or a new type of trooper altogether? Sclera1 11:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC). Actually it could be a transitional thing, perhaps? like a lighter heavy armour or a heavy soldier... Sclera1 11:49, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Grenades I don't know if any of you noticed but the new FEAR 2 Heavy Armors can use grenades! If you play around with them like hiding and stuff, they will eventually toss a R3 fire grenade at you and I've heard they can also throw regular grenades. Anyone seen this? IceRevenant 02:13, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah the guide I refer to - found here - says they use fire and frag grenades. Seven279 14:06, 25 July 2009 (UTC) F.E.A.R. 2 Page? Just wondering if there is any reason we don't have a separate page for the F.E.A.R. 2 Heavy like most other Replicas? Seven279 14:06, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I think the reason is only because the replicas get a new name, not just a new skin/weapon etc. Other than that, I have no clue. Big McLargeHuge 17:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Really? I thought the F.E.A.R. 2 Heavy did have a different name - Replica Heavy Armor (Variant VII) - that's what it says in the article doesn't it? Seven279 09:29, 26 July 2009 (UTC) When I thought about it, It could go both ways... On ethe one hand, they could go into one article because they are the same replica, and it would be less confusing, but on the other, they could have seaperate articles because they are technically different. Big McLargeHuge 20:29, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I was just thinking they should maybe have separate articles because most other replicas seem to have separate F.E.A.R. 2 articles - expect maybe the assassins? - But I'll just leave it for now if someone else thinks it's worthwhile to do another page I'll help but it's up to everyone else what we do. Seven279 06:05, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I WANNA... WEAR A SUIT OF ARMOR LIKE THAT!!!!